The Note at My Door
by Hazen Yano
Summary: Someone leaves a note at Lucy's roof, its a confession and a request to meet at the roof at Fiore Academy. A short Rolu one-shot! Hope you like! Please R&R&F&F!


**Rolu one-shot~ Requested by My friend Chrissy~ **

**I'll be taking in one-shots requests. For any pairing, except for Nalu thats something, I just can never write...anyway! I hope that you like! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy's POV**

I was heading over to my dorm room from a long day at school. Natsu was causing a lot of trouble and I had to save him from getting into a fight again. It feels like a job that I do for free. But I'm fine with that. We're friends after all.

When I'm about to open the door I saw that there was a note on the floor. I picked it up and looked around. I wonder who left it? I read the note. It had said.

"I think your a really great person. Your very intelligent, and I've been close to you for a while. I love you. And I hope that you return my feelings. If you wish to meet me, then meet me after class at the roof. I'll meet you up there.

Love, Your secret admirer."

My eyes widen. I wonder who it is? It says that its someone close to me...I have a lot of people around me, and I'm not sure who it might be...

It has to be a student, and it had to be someone from Fiore Acadamy, since, that's the only way that the person could have entered. Hmm, I wonder who it is...I mean, I have someone I like...and well, I don't know if he likes me back, but I'll have to check out who wrote this...

I looked over once more and saw that I was still alone. I went into my dorm. I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that I was given a love letter. I never rexieved a love letter/note before. I blushed, this was the first time...but...I don't really know who it was, but I actually like someone. He's not very social with people he isn't very familiar. But, he's really sweet and very kind.

I fell for him around a week after I met with him. He's come with me to the library and, we've discussed a few things about our favorite books and authers. I really just fell for him...

I don't know who it may be, but I'm really excited, but at the same time nervous. I didn't really know how to react...But I can't do much.

That evening, I couldn't really fall asleep, I was only thinking of the note/letter.

The next morning, I woke up and started getting ready. Though the same thoughts were only reoccuring, should I accept or decline? Wait, I don't even know the person...UGH!

Aside from that, I just went on with my day. I was talking with Rogue and Levy-chan at lunch along with everyone else.

I didn't have the guts to tell them, since I don't want to be followed. I knew that my friends would have been very protective.

Thus, after classes ended, I had set myself up for this. I told everyone that I'd meet everyone later. Everyone but Rogue. He wasn't there. I didn't see him in my last class either. No way! Something inside me told me that this was going to be good, and some part of me would turn into jello.

I went up and went over to the roof. When I opened the door, I saw non other than the one that I loved. The one that I was not able to see earlier. I began to blush. But my eyes widen, I would have never imagined that the one I love, would love me as well.

I saw Rogue standing in front of me. Rogue Cheney.

"Hey Rogue!" I smiled. He blushed at me slightly. But then replied.

"Hey Lucy." He smiled back. It was such a rare and sweet smile. Usually he keeps his poker face on. And doesn't really show off any emotion unless you got on his good side.

I stood awkwardly in front of him and blushed.

"So, your the one who left the note in front of my door yesterday." I said.

"Yeah." He said shyly "Lucy, I love you, I have since we met the first time. Not because of just your appearence, but also your intellagence, your heart and your personality. I love you Lucy, and I want you to be my girlfriend. Do you feel the same way?"

I looked at him with a great blush. He bluntly said that.

"I-I love you Rogue, I've loved you since I met you too. I've been attached to you for so long. I loved your personality and your kind heart. Rogue I love you." I say a deep blush, I couldn't really stare at him straight in the eye.

Right after, I wasn't excpecting what Rogue did next. He gently, but swiftly grabbed onto my face and kissed me. Though, I was surprised at first, I kissed him back, not hesitating. I loved Rogue, and nothing was going to stop this moment.

Once we seperated from each other, he rested his forehead on mine. Smiling and staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but to smile back at Rogue. He hugged me. Resting against him. At the moment I could hear his heartbeat. It was beating fast. I hugged him back.

My heart felt like it was jumping like crazy. As if it was going to escape from my body. I blushed. Some of his scent lingered. I breathed it in. He smelled really good. He always so handsome and he always has a natural scent.

"Lu~ I could feel you smelling me~" He whispered. I blushed deeply. "So my Little Lu is a pervert huh~"

"N-No! I just really like how you smell. And-" I was interupted with a kiss.

"I never said it was bad, I actually really like this side of you. Its new and very cute." I blushed at his words. How can he be so shameless?!

I couldn't say anything to him. I was just to shocked. I just hid my face on his built yet covered chest. I couldn't help but to blush.

"Hey, Lu~, I love you~" He whispered. I blushed but whispered back.

"I love you too, Rogue."

_And this all began thanks to that note at my door._

* * *

**Hello! So sorry if this is a short one-shot, but I made this in a hurry~. Anyway. Hope that you liked this Rolu. and again, please R&R&F&F, check out my stories, and if you can check my profile for links I left for you all~ **

**Anyway! I'll be accepting one-shot requests at the moment. That includes any shipping except nalu, Gruvia and Gale. Those, I feel I won't be able to actually write. **

**Anyway! Yadi-san out! Till the next story! ~ **


End file.
